


Naruto Run, Run, Run, Straight into my heart

by CharlieJordan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, don't worry I hate myself too, they can naruto run but they cannot naruto hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieJordan/pseuds/CharlieJordan
Summary: Prompto and Noctis naruto run. really. that's it.





	Naruto Run, Run, Run, Straight into my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aksinwarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aksinwarrior).



Prompto was comfortable. Very Comfortable. He'd admit, laying there with Noctis was one of the most comfortable places he'd been in, right above sleeping on Gladio's shoulder and on that one couch that Ignis insisted was too old to keep.

Noctis grumbled before shoving his face into his neck, licking it once before huffing out, "We should do something. i'm bored."  
Prompto gently shoved his face aside, "how about it not be anything dirty, I know you're just trying to get me to fuck you until you pass the fuck out."  
Noctis grumbled more, "I'm too tired to have insomnia!"

Prompto laughed, "I don't think that's how it works. How about you just run up and down the halls."  
Noctis gave him a humorless squint, "No."

Prompto stared at him, "Naruto run with me."  
Noctis paused, "OK."  
They naruto ran together, loving every second.

the end.


End file.
